


Spy Girl

by Tabbyluna



Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Dates, Double Crossing, Fancy Restaurants, Other, POV Second Person, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: You needed to catch that Aqua Marine, the Skylands depends on it. But for that to happen, you need a date.
Relationships: Reader/Tidepool (Skylanders)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Spy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a birthday present. I felt like a 2nd person thing would be fitting for this one, for some reason. So yeah.

There was a spy you needed to look out for. From an enemy group, according to your mission briefing. “Our target is this place right here,” said the major. The slides up on the screen showed some sort of restaurant. It looked inconspicuous enough, but in all your years as a spy, you knew better than to judge a book by its cover. Or in this case, a building by its mundane appearance.

“Here, the Aqua Marine will try to steal the restaurant’s famous chili barbecue sauce tomorrow evening,” said the major, “and it may not sound like a big deal. But it is. Let me explain.”

You leaned in, focused as the head spy changed the slide. The next slide showed a bottle of chili barbecue sauce. You assume it’s the one the restaurant sells. “You see, this particular chili barbecue sauce has a very particular molecular composition. It gives the sauce itself a brilliant kick, highly recommend eating it with fried rice someday, but this particular sauce is also formulated, such that it’s incredibly easy to create explosives using it.”

Ah. So that was why you were called. “Your mission is to make sure that the spy does not get to the chili barbecue sauce. Therefore, saving the Skylands, as well as my favourite restaurant’s top secret special sauce recipe.”

You salute, and the two of you go your separate ways. And you busied yourself the rest of the day by preparing for the mission. First, you called the restaurant to make a reservation for tomorrow evening. Preferably somewhere near the kitchen. Lucky for you the restaurant had an open kitchen, since the chefs liked to perform just as much as they liked to cook. That should make the investigation process much easier. Experience told you that the Aqua Marines most likely snuck their spy in as an employee. So you needed to keep an eye out for any suspicious servers, chefs, and dishwashers.

The next thing you did was get some formal wear. As usual when you needed to rent a costume, you called up your favourite tailor so that you could arrange to have them make you a suit. You liked them very much, especially since they always knew how to make an outfit which suited your needs, whatever that might be for the job. 

And once that was done, you needed once last piece to complete the look: a date.

It was a romantic restaurant. You needed to show up with a date, if not you’d look terribly out of place. So you knew, a partner of some sort was an absolutely necessary addition. 

You sigh. Unfortunately, you had a shortage of partners to choose from. Due to budget cuts in the organisation, there had been quite a number of layoffs last month. And you were pretty sure anyone who was left was going to be too busy to partner up with you tomorrow night.

That left you with only one other option left. You logged onto the Skyweb, and you looked up the site ‘HimboBimbo’. 

You’d heard of this site from friends. Apparently it was a great place to pick up partners who weren’t too bright, so would not question if you had to leave the date halfway through. “I took a date I picked up from that website on one of my missions. They didn’t even notice that I had brought a bazooka with me!”

That level of stupidity amazed you. But it was a good thing that was exactly what you needed to blend in. So you quickly made an account, and searched the available matches in your area.

The first option caught your eye immediately. She was a blue-skinned humanoid. With milky white eyes and her face spotted with freckles. Her green hair, very much like seaweed, was combed neatly behind her back in her selfie. She looked like a mermaid, with her charming smile and her beautifully put-together outfit.

Looking into her profile, you read on. “Um, like. My name’s Marina. I’m asking a friend to write this down while I talk cuz I can’t write. I would like, totally be down to go on a date anytime. Especially to some romantic expensive place. Like, if you’re totally rich and you could take me to an expensive romantic restaurant and a show, or maybe even both, call me now.”

Perfect. It was almost like they were made for this mission. Stupid enough to not understand what’s going on, and attractive enough so that you don’t seem out of place. 

You message Marina, asking if she was free tomorrow evening. She totally was.

*****

You went to pick up Marina the next day, and the moment you saw her sashaying towards the car, your jaw dropped. Here she was, makeup on point, hair tied up in a messy bun, dressed in a little black dress which accentuated her curves. She already looked great in her selfie on her profile, but seeing her all dolled-up, you couldn’t help but sit there and  _ admire _ her beauty.

Soon, you knew you had to get out of the car to let her in, so you did. And she thanked you with a big, bright smile. She had very white teeth. And a very nice smile. You climbed back into the driver’s seat, and sucked in a deep breath. Focus on the mission. Get the two of you to the restaurant in one piece, finish the mission, and then you can spend the rest of the evening admiring how pretty she is. 

“Can I play some, like, music?” She asked. And you got snapped out of your thoughts back to her.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” you said. “What would you like?”

Without another word, she turned on the radio, and flipped it into your favourite station. “I love this one, it’s got great music in it all the time.”

You smile. “Yeah, agreed. This is my favourite station.”

She gasped. “Oh really? No way! It’s, like, totally my favourite too!”

The two of you then spend the rest of the ride cheerfully singing along to songs, breaking out into mini-dances, and generally having a good start to this (sort of) date.

The two of you rolled up to the restaurant, and you told the maître d' about your reservation. With a smile, she led you and Marina in.

The whole place was so much larger than it appeared to be on the outside. You wonder if it was magic that was doing that. Because the inside of the restaurant was like an opera house.

There were hundreds of tables, with the cheapest being at the very back and the most expensive at the front. Thank goodness the organisation was going to cover the costs of this, you don’t think you would have been able to pay for front row seats out of pocket. You two were brought to your table up front, near the stage. In this case, the stage was the kitchen, and the chefs within it all performers.

The chefs there all performed such elaborate tricks while cooking. Proud but focused, they gave all who were watching a show. One chef flipped a pancake at least a hundred feet into the air, and then gracefully caught it with his pan. 

Both of you clapped when he did that. It was truly an impressive stunt.

“So,” said Marina, flipping through one of the menus given to you two, “what are you feeling? I dunno what any of this stuff is.”

You assume it’s because she never learned how to read, and menus in fancy restaurants don’t usually include pictures in them. So you search for the cheapest item on the menu. “How’s a steak sound to you?” The cheapest full meal on the whole menu.

“Sounds great. Medium rare please.”

“Great, I’ll have a steak too.” You collect the menus. “Do you want anything to drink?”

“Sure! I want a glass of red wine, if you don’t mind,” she said, fiddling with her seaweed hair. “Like, thanks for taking a girl like me out to such an expensive place.”

“Hey, it’s no problem,” you said. Then raised your hand to gain the attention of your waiter. You tear your gaze away from Marina for a moment, and observe the kitchen. Were there any chefs there who looked out of place? You observed each one for a moment, until someone cleared their throat, and you looked up to see a snooty-looking waiter glaring down at the two of you.

“Oh, right. Yes, good evening, um, we have decided that the two of us would like to have two steaks. Uh, both medium rare please. And one red wine to share between the two of us too, please.” You scratched your brain to try and remember any etiquette training you ever had in your life. Was there a protocol to follow when ordering at restaurants like this?

In any case, the waiter gave the two of you a judgemental glare, then took your menus with a “Hmph.” He probably sensed that the two of you were below his social standing, being generally uncultured normal people. But in any case, you turned your attention back to the performance. Right now a chef was juggling eggs. And it was impressive how nimble he was in a busy kitchen like that.

“Hey, I need to use the bathroom, is that alright?” Marina asked. You nodded, still scanning the kitchen for any suspicious activity. So far, you’d pegged about half the chefs in the kitchen for being suspicious. Because you’d only closely observed about half the chefs. You considered yourself very good at your job, and a part of that is because while on the job you trusted no one. Not even people who appeared trustworthy. No one should be worthy of your trust. Not until they proved it to you.

Suddenly, the lights went off. All of the lights. From the ceiling, down to every single candle decorating the tables. A wave of panic rose over the other guests, and admittedly in the dark you felt rather scared too. But deep in your heart, you knew you had to braven up. The people in the restaurant depended on you, and this blackout was no doubt the work of the Aqua Marines. So you leapt into action, trying to find your way to the kitchen. 

But then you remembered Marina. Oh no, Marina! If the Aqua Marine saw you earlier with her, they could use her against you. First you needed to go and check if Marina’s safe. Shuffling your way through the dark, you make your way to the bathrooms to try and find her.

You yelled out to her once you got there. “Marina?” You shout into nothingness. No one responded to that. “Marina!” You cried out even louder. Still no response. 

Did the Aqua Marines get to her? Damn it, you need to get out of there quickly and head to the kitchen! Duty first now, check on the chili barbecue sauce recipe and try to make sure Marina’s alright. Hopefully, she was just waiting by the table in the dark, eagerly awaiting for your return.

You ran to the kitchen. Sprinting, bumping into everything and anything that could be bumped into in the process. Tables and chairs, walls and bags. Even other guests to the restaurant. But eventually, you found your way into the back door of the kitchen, and you felt your way around it.

Halfway through, you smacked your forehead because you just remembered you had a flashlight in your pocket. Right. All that nonsense bumping into things could have been avoided if you had just remembered that you had a light in your pocket. You pull it out, grateful that you changed the batteries last night, and turned it on.

A small ray of light shone, allowing you to make out a clear path through the hallway, into the main kitchen area. On the way, you construct a plan, a cover story to tell the chefs in order to let you near the safes storing the secret recipes.

A tall muscular man with blue skin noticed you immediately. He walked up to you, a question on his brow. “What are you doing here?”

You smile, ready to enact the script you had planned out while walking there. “Ah, don’t worry. I’m just a humble safe doctor. And I must say, this blackout we’re experiencing here doesn’t sound like a terribly good thing for any safes you keep around here. Especially safes containing valuable items like money or secret recipes.”

The cook rubbed his chin, considering your words. “A safe doctor, huh?” He asked. “Never heard of that profession before.”

“There’s a lot of professions you’ve never heard of. Skylands is a big place,” you said. Inside, you prayed that he would buy it. Please, please, please don’t be the questioning type. The fate of Skylands depends on it.

The cook raised a brow suspiciously, but ultimately, he sighed. “Alright then… follow me.”

He gestured at you, and you followed him. You felt rather antsy as you walked. Would you meet the Aqua Marine there? Would Marina be there? Would the sauce recipe be there? As usual when you were on the job, you kept your fingers crossed and hoped for the best, but anticipated for the worst to happen.

You two finally entered a dark room hidden away under a flight of stairs. The tall cook had to duck in order to get through the door, and anxiously you followed him in. And entered a mostly empty room, except for the biggest safe you had ever seen in your life taking up at least three-quarters of the room. 

“This here is where we keep all our secret recipes. Every single one of them. All of us employees have less worth combined than the contents of this safe, because this food was what caused a tiny family-owned restaurant to grow into the big beauty this place has become today.” You nodded. Quite an important safe. Containing a potentially lethal chemical component in it too.

“Yes, uh, thank you. I’ll try my best to check up on this and see if everything is fine and dandy.” The man nodded, and stood in the corner watching you with his arms folded.

For all of five seconds. Because once he parked himself into that corner, something came down from the ceiling, and knocked him out. You gasp. It had to be the Aqua Marine. You aim your flashlight at the ceiling to try and see who exactly it was, but they were fast. Fast, and headed right your way.

You braced yourself, ready to fight them.

They dropped onto you, expecting to knock you out. But you had already positioned yourself in a defensive position, and soon the two of you began tussling it out on the ground.

You try to hit them, and while you did land a few of them most of them were blocked or dodged by the person on top of you. They landed quite a few snacks on you though. You try to shine a light on their face, but to your surprise, you realised that you dropped your flashlight when they tossed themselves into you.

Grunting, you try to roll the both of you closer to the flashlight. Edging closer and closer, with every grunt and stretch. Eventually, you reached out and grabbed it! Finally, the moment of truth, who was behind this heist?

You gasp as you shine a light onto the Aqua Marine’s face. It couldn’t be… Marina?

“Marina? Why-” she launched herself off of you, kicking you hard in the stomach as she did. You wanted to get up, but it hurt badly trying to do so. Ow, she probably broke a bone while you were wrestling.

She nimbly unlocked the safe’s door while you were down, an apologetic look on her face. “Look, I… don’t often say this to my marks,” she said. Her voice sounded different. This time she sounded crisper, clearer, more intelligent. Was she faking her accent this whole time to pull wool over your eyes? “But, my name’s not Marina.”

You gaze up, confused. Unsure if she could even see your face in the dark. “My name’s Tidepool. And right now, I’m doing this for the sake of a better future. The Aqua Marine’s are going to lead all of Skylands to that place someday, and in that future, all Skylandians can finally fulfil all their hopes and dreams.”

She leaned down, and kissed you right on the nose. “So, I’m so sorry it had to come to this. But… you really are a good person. But for now, I have a job to do, and a future to live for. So… I’m sorry.”

And then she kicked you in the head. Your final thought before you blacked out was about how soft her lips were when she kissed you.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I did enough neat stuff with Tidepool (or "Marina") so that it works as a second person story.


End file.
